


insecure then; insecure now

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Stuck like Glue [Stucky] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Before and After, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shock, Smile, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, long haired bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: Steve always has been insecure about how he looks.





	

**_Pre-Serum:_ **

Steve frowned at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his baggy shirt. He pursed his lips and sighed.

Shirts never did fight him properly.

He just wanted to be appealing, at least for -

He jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

He smoothed down his shirt a few times before opening the door to see Bucky leaning on the doorframe with a teasing grin on his face. "What were you doing in there that took you so long?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Steve opened his mouth to speak but then Bucky cut him off with a fake gasp as he said, "You weren't..." He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows slightly, causing Steve to blush and shove his chest, "No!"

Bucky chuckled and pushed himself off the doorframe, his expression slightly more serious. "But what were you really doing? You said you had to pee and I know how long it takes for you to do that, so don't lie."

Steve scrunched up his nose and muttered, "Nothing. Can we just go?"

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed as Steve looked down at their feet with slightly pink cheeks, indicating that he is, in fact, not telling the truth. Bucky gently took Steve's chin in between his fingers, pulling his chin up so he could peer down into those beautiful blue eyes as he spoke softly, "Stevie... C'mon tell me." Steve's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape as Bucky ran his thumb over his lower lip slowly.

"I-I-" He stuttered, feeling flustered at the sudden confrontation. Bucky smiled softly as he continued to rub at Steve's chin gently. "Am I- I'm so..." Steve trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I-I-I'm so bony.. And.. And.. Is that good enough? Am I- is that-" He continued, his words getting all jumbled together as his cheeks turned bright red after expressing himself in the most confusing way possible.

Bucky's face immediately softened and he leant down, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve's lips, making him squeak in surprise. He then took both sides of Steve's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke in a stern yet soft voice, "Steven Rogers don't you ever ask such a silly question ever again." Steve's cheeks were on fire now as Bucky stared into his eyes.

He soon averted his gaze and mumbled, "But I'm not like the other guys. I'm not strong... or well built... or-" Bucky gasped and immediately wrapped Steve up in his arms, his lips touching Steve's forehead as he spoke against his skin.

"I love you for you, ya punk. I will always love you for who _you_ are." He then leant back and gave Steve a soft smile with cheeks that were lightly dusted pink. Steve shook his head and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Bucky's neck while mumbling, "I love you too... Jerk."

**_Post-Serum:_ **

Steve grumbled slightly, messing with his hair in the mirror before giving up and leaning on it with a sigh. His muscles ached due to having to deal with some terrorist group causing havoc in the city.

No big deal, really.

He then trudged out of the bathroom, noticing Bucky sleeping soundly. This brought a grin to his face as he crawled onto their bed, lying next to him quietly. He reached out and moved some hair from Bucky's face. He really did love how long it was.

It took some time to convince Bucky to not cut his hair.

Steve retracted his hand and continued to watch Bucky sleep. He'd actually always do this because, to him, Bucky is and always will be a beautiful masterpiece. With long hair or short hair (Although, Steve didn't learn to braid hair for nothing, okay). With stubble or a freshly shaved face. With bright blue eyes or his more gray-blue eyes.

Bucky will always be his everything.

He couldn't help but wonder, though, if Bucky liked Steve the way he is now.

Yes, he's had _years_ to think about this and call himself and idiot for it, but still. He did sort of change rather quickly.

Steve scrunched up his nose, his mind wandering to places that he hasn't been to in so long.

His eyes focused on Bucky who let out a snort at Steve's scrunched up face. "You've always got the cutest facial expressions." He commented, causing Steve to huff and blush slightly because _stuff like that still makes his heart flutter._

Bucky propped himself up on his elbow before asking, "But what were you thinking about?"

Steve looked away and muttered, "I wasn't thinking about anything." Bucky rose an eyebrow at Steve, causing him to squirm slightly and turn away.

Bucky pouted and scooted up behind him, nuzzling his nose into the back of Steve's neck like he'd always do while draping his arm across Steve's stomach. "I know you're lying, Steve." He traced his finger over Steve's hip through his pajama pants as Steve stayed silent. "Tell me what's up, kid." Steve snorted slightly but turned in Bucky's arms.

His gaze met Bucky's soft one before he closed his eyes. "Technically, I'm not supposed to say." He said.

"Says who?" Bucky asked, confusion marking his features.

"Well... You." Bucky's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember anything of what Steve was mentioning. He bit his lip as he thought, chewing on it slightly. "It's okay Buck, you remember one day." Bucky gave an apologetic look, having not remembered everything from their past just yet.

"What is it, though?" Bucky pressed.

It was Steve's turn to bite his lip. He stayed silent for a while, wondering how he should word his sentences. "Do you..." Steve spoke slowly, "Do you... like me the way I am now? I'm not all skin and bones anymore, I'm not..." He trailed off.

Bucky stared at him with a fond expression as he mumbled, "I do remember, now."

Steve rose his eyebrows, "Really?"

Bucky hummed before leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against  Steve's. "Steven Rogers... I thought I told you not to say such silly things."

"But-" Steve started, but stopped as he noticed Bucky's pink cheeks.

"I love you for you, punk. I will always love you, no matter how you look. You could be skin and bones or have all these muscles..." Bucky said as he gently ran his fingers over Steve stomach, "Either way, I love you."

The both of them gazed at each other with pink cheeks before Steve finally replied with a sweet kiss. "I love you too." He mumbled on top of Bucky's lips before giving him another peck and then finally relaxing, snuggling closer into Bucky with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
